


[美隊2]【盾冬】BODY TALK (6)

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前面請看SY http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-123576-1-1.html<br/>不知道該說什麼反正就是警告，黑化、各種雷、各種OOC<br/>什麼樣的中二病超展開都能接受的再點進來吧。</p>
<p>為了你我的身心健康，怎麼樣的劇情都能接受的再點進去看喔，謝謝！</p>
<p>從天而降的HE<br/>前面有微科學組……吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】BODY TALK (6)

＿＿

 

 

嗶……嗶……嗶……

在心拍測定器的規律音中，躺在病床上的布魯斯緩緩張開了一雙褐色的眼眸，與另一雙欣喜若狂的暗褐瞳孔相望。

「……布魯斯！？你終於醒了！」

東尼驚喜的表情也掩蓋不住那張臉上疲累的神色。

「東尼……？發生什麼事了……」看到東尼脖子上明顯的勒痕，布魯斯忍不住張開乾澀的嘴唇問道。

垂下眼，東尼將手伸到布魯斯的頭上，感受到那隔了一層紗布的溫暖以及些許的疼痛，布魯斯才發現自己頭上包紮著厚厚一圈繃帶，心下一陣驚訝。

自從他沐浴在珈瑪射線，造成浩克的出現之後，他幾乎可以說從沒受過傷。每當有什麼要傷到他時，浩克就會出現。就連他絕望到想舉槍自盡時都被浩克給阻止。

布魯斯將手覆繃帶上，閉上雙眼回想著他最後所擁有的記憶。在想起讓自己喪失意識前猛烈的撞擊瞬間前，他正在試著要靠近昏睡的史蒂夫測量他脈搏的畫面時，布魯斯張開了眼睛，小聲的低語：「……史蒂夫？」

在聽見布魯斯所說出的名字時，東尼的臉立刻因憤恨跟憂傷而扭曲，歪起面孔，哼笑一聲：「我們賭輸了，布魯斯。如果巴奇所說的的確是真的話，我們原來的史蒂夫已經不在了，被那傢伙殺死了！留下來的是個來自平行宇宙的瘋子！」

「瘋子嗎……？以瘋子來說，他算是具備冷靜智慧的瘋子。沒想到，他居然想得出這種方法而且還成功執行。」布魯斯將手從繃帶上放下，嘆了口氣，語氣中竟帶著佩服的意思。

布魯斯平靜的態度讓東尼瞪大了雙眼，指著他不可思議的大吼：「你還能佩服他？！他傷了你，讓你躺在床上昏迷了三天！差點掐死我，這裡還留有痕跡！癱瘓了賈維斯、殺了我們的史蒂夫跟巴奇，然後帶著巴奇逃逸無蹤！完全找不到他們跑到哪裡去！」

「殺了我們的史蒂夫跟巴奇？」布魯斯望向東尼，想了一下後搖了搖頭，「……不，我想……原來的史蒂夫應該還留著，而巴奇大概也是一樣。」

「你為什麼能……」喊到一半，東尼突然停了下來，驚訝的望著布魯斯，恍然大悟的說道：「是那樣嗎？」

布魯斯點了點頭，「雖然只是揣測，但我想……恐怕我們也只能如此希望。」

兩人沉默的互相凝視了一會，東尼閉上了眼睛，往後靠在椅背上，深深地呼了一口氣，「總之，你醒來了就好……你要不要喝點什麼？」

布魯斯微微一笑，「麻煩幫我倒杯水吧……啊，還有我的眼鏡也麻煩你了，謝謝。」

離開後沒多久，東尼將水跟眼鏡取來。布魯斯戴上了眼鏡，慢慢地把一大杯水一口一口喝光後，門口傳來一種輕促的敲門聲。

在與東尼互望一眼，布魯斯說了聲請進後，娜塔莎跟克林特一前一後的走了進來。

「我聽賈維斯說布魯斯醒了？」

對於娜塔莎幾乎算是明知故問的問話，東尼撇了撇嘴，將左手抬起移往布魯斯的方向，表示看了不就知道？的意思。

布魯斯將手中的水杯放到床邊的小櫃子上，微笑著對兩人點頭示意，並開口說道：「讓你們擔心了，我很好。」

「那太好了。」克林特將手放到了左胸上拍了拍，「我們發現史蒂夫跟巴奇的蹤跡了。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

巴奇茫然的佇立在宛如身處於老舊影片的世界中，放眼望去全是褪色的影像以及脫軌的聲音。

「巴奇。」突然一個熟悉無比的聲音在呼喚著他。

轉過頭去，眼前站著一個金髮藍眼的小個子，滿懷著真摯的情感的對著自己微笑著，張開雙手，「我愛你，巴奇。」

巴奇毫不猶豫的跟著張開雙手，親暱地擁抱著他最要好的朋友，開心的回應：「我也愛你，史蒂夫。」

但下一個瞬間，金髮男孩消去了臉上所有的表情。背景忽然插入刺耳的噪音，畫面也像是曝光過度的照片一樣模糊，只有史蒂夫低沉絕望的聲音清晰地鑽進巴奇的耳裡。

「但是，你的愛跟我的愛不一樣。」

「史蒂夫？」

「我是如此愛你，巴奇。」史蒂夫將手撫在自己的左胸，那裡破了一個洞，正在淌血。

「但是你從來沒發現……不，你明知道我是以什麼感情在愛你，卻從來不願正視，所以我只好那麼做。」

在史蒂夫的低聲的宣告下，巴奇眨了眨眼，下身突如其來的疼痛讓他驚覺自己正處在什麼狀況下。

「……史蒂夫……？」

巴奇正全身赤裸、動彈不得的倒在沙發上，被前後搖晃著。沙發旁的桌上，喝了一半的茶杯裡的茶早已失去溫度。

而史蒂夫，他最要好的朋友，正卡在他的雙腿之間，抓著他的大腿賣力的在他的體內進出。

當認清自己正在被史蒂夫迷姦的事實時，讓巴奇幾乎要崩潰了，他想搖頭、想反抗、想要逃離這個殘酷的現實，但他被下藥的身體毫無任何抵抗的能力，只能在劇烈的搖晃中張著顫抖的嘴唇，任由眼淚往下墜落。

「不……啊、啊……為什麼……史蒂夫……你為什麼要這麼做……？」

「為什麼……？」史蒂夫像是不可思議的望著巴奇，接著微笑著做出深情的告白，「因為我愛你……巴奇。」

「不……不！……嗚……嗚啊啊啊！」

在巴奇歇斯底里的哭喊聲中，畫面一轉，現場變成純白的醫院裡。史蒂夫躺在病床上發著高燒奄奄一息。

雙手握拳抵在大腿上，巴奇坐在病床邊，低下頭，咬牙切齒的低聲罵道：「你這混帳。」

「……對不起……巴奇……」臉色慘白雙頰升起不健康的紅色，史蒂夫一臉歉疚的望著巴奇，有氣無力的道歉。

「……誰叫你站在我家門口淋雨……」

「因為你不見我。」

「你……！」

「抱歉，你可以不原諒我……但請你別避開我……」

「……」

「我求你……巴奇……」

巴奇低頭沉默了很久，但他最終還是點了點頭。

在史蒂夫欣喜的笑容過後，畫面又一轉。場景變成軍中的營帳內。

來自身後撕裂般的脹痛與難耐的快感讓巴奇再度驚覺到他正以後背位的姿勢被史蒂夫侵犯。

史蒂夫已不再是昔日的小個子，他是高大、健壯，充滿力量的美國隊長。他內心深處原本就對巴奇擁有的扭曲愛情，因血清的加倍作用力而近乎瘋狂。

「別離開我……你永遠都是我的……巴奇！」低吼著，史蒂夫用力掰過巴奇的臉，一邊不斷猛力頂入他的深處，一邊激動地啃咬著他的唇瓣、攪弄著他的口腔。

「史蒂夫……嗯、嗯……唔啊！」血從被咬破的唇瓣中滲出，再被史蒂夫粗暴的吻去。在幾乎要讓自己窒息的猶如狂風暴雨般的侵略之下，巴奇只能胡亂搖著頭，眼淚隨之飛濺。

「我愛你……」

「不……住口……」

巴奇死命地遮住耳朵，用力甩頭想拒絕史蒂夫不停歇的深情告白。

畫面一直快速在流逝著，從他落下火車、成為冬兵、再次落入史蒂夫手中，最終選擇在他面前自殺，直到最近的一個畫面。

那是史蒂夫浮現著彷彿取得全世界幸福般的笑容，緊緊擁抱著自己的畫面。

 

 

「巴奇。」

熟悉的溫柔呼喚聲將他從過去的噩夢中喚醒，巴奇緩緩地睜開了雙眼。

「我們到了。」

映入眼簾的的是他再熟悉不過的，無時無刻不望著自己的那雙蔚藍眼眸。蘊含了溫柔深情的瘋狂。眼前的金髮男人是巴奇用死亡也逃不開的夢靨。

史蒂夫溫柔的用力握著巴奇的手。

他們正坐在火車上。史蒂夫微笑著指著車窗外的風景。窗外的風景是巴奇從小就一直嚮往的地方。

大峽谷國家公園。

「你一直都想來這裡，對吧？」史蒂夫摟著巴奇，在他耳邊柔聲說道。

巴奇沉默不語。

史蒂夫也不以為意，從他再次將他的巴奇喚回他身邊之後，巴奇就沒開口說過一句話。所以他只是拉起巴奇的手，「我們走吧。」

在被史蒂夫牽著走出火車站大廳時，巴奇望了一眼火車站的監視器。他的左手已沒有埋藏著發信器，所以史蒂夫留下了他的左手。他必須想辦法讓這個世界的復聯成員們發現他們，並知道他準備要做什麼才行。

「……史蒂夫。」

突然聽到自從重逢後一直保持著沉默的巴奇開口主動呼喚自己，史蒂夫先是愣了一下，接著露出幾乎可以說是狂喜的表情，有些顫抖的問道：「……是？什麼事，巴奇？」

「我口渴了，可以幫我買瓶水嗎？」

巴奇的要求史蒂夫當然願意幫他達到，但是他卻面露猶豫的神色。

「我答應你，我絕對不會離開這裡。」知道史蒂夫內心顧慮的是什麼，巴奇望著史蒂夫，輕聲許下承諾：「……我再也不會離開你了。」

巴奇的承諾讓史蒂夫欣喜若狂的握住巴奇的雙手。顫聲喊著巴奇的名字，然後用力點頭，「我馬上就回來！」

看著史蒂夫快步離去的背影，巴奇將視線轉到了監視器的鏡頭上。

他知道史蒂夫很快就會回來了。即使取得了巴奇的承諾，依照那個史蒂夫的執著與小心，他一定不會讓巴奇有任何一點可能離開他。所以巴奇只剩下一個方法。

果然，沒多久史蒂夫就拿著兩罐礦泉水瓶匆忙回到了巴奇的身邊。當看到巴奇信守承諾站在原地等著自己時，史蒂夫臉上露出了滿面的笑容。

「謝謝。」接過史蒂夫遞過來的水，巴奇隨口道了謝後，轉開瓶蓋喝了一口。

而史蒂夫只是凝視著他，看著他喉頭上下滾動吞嚥著水的模樣。

巴奇知道史蒂夫帶他來大峽谷的原因是為了讓自己開心。而既然都來到了大峽谷，他還是想看看他夢寐以求的大峽谷是個什麼模樣。

踏出車站，兩人坐上巴士。一路上史蒂夫都望著巴奇，而巴奇只是望著車窗外流動的風景。

抵達峽谷邊緣後，他們倆人下了車。由於是淡季，現場幾乎沒有什麼遊客。

「我們走去那裡看看。」巴奇指著山道盡頭的一處突出的懸崖。

標榜著可以毫無阻礙地俯視科羅拉多河澎湃洶湧景象的那處懸崖並並沒有設置任何護欄。

面對巴奇難得的願意與自己說話並主動牽著自己的手，史蒂夫幾乎被狂喜掩沒住，他根本沒有反對的理由。只是緊握著巴奇的手，像是生怕他再次離去。

兩人無言的漫步在大峽谷的山道邊。巴奇感受著史蒂夫握著的手中的溫度。那麼的炙熱，就像要燙傷兩人一般。

走到了懸崖邊，巴奇往下俯視科羅拉多河，壯闊的景色讓他不禁在內心裡湧上某種感慨。突然之間，覺得過去所發生過的事情是那麼的可笑又荒謬。他究竟在堅持什麼？而史蒂夫又是在執著什麼？

「史蒂夫。」巴奇站在懸崖邊，強風不停吹撫著他的及肩長髮。

「我一直很好奇……你為什麼愛我？」

「因為是你，巴奇。」史蒂夫幾乎是立刻就回答了巴奇的疑問。

「……你從來不曾懷疑過自己的感情？」

「當然有。」史蒂夫的答案出乎巴奇的意料之外。

「但是我發現我怎麼做都忘不掉你……你一定無法想像在你摔下火車之後我有多痛苦，多後悔……後悔沒能抓住你。所以在發現你就是冬兵之後，我開心的不知道該如何形容。一心只想著如何能再次讓你回到我身邊，如何能永遠跟你在一起。」

在巴奇流轉著各種複雜且難以形容的情感的目光下，史蒂夫平靜的訴說著內心所有對巴奇的感情。

「我無法離開你……我無法忍受看不到你的生活……無法放你自由。我知道……我知道你一直恨我……恨我不顧你的意願侵犯你，恨我剝奪了你的自由。但我真的愛你，巴奇……不管你相不相信。」

強風持續的吹撫著，在與史蒂夫無言的互相凝視了一段時間後，巴奇緩緩地張開了顫抖的嘴唇，詢問了他早已知道答案的疑問：「……世界上所有的生命，跟我一個人，你會選擇哪一個？」

「當然是你。」史蒂夫毫不猶豫的立刻回答：「沒有你的世界，沒有任何存在意義。」

在聽到對方斬釘截鐵得那麼說後。巴奇沉默地望著史蒂夫。許許多多的感情與情緒在兩人互望的眼神中流動。

不知道兩人互相凝視了多久，巴奇忽然像是想通了什麼似地放鬆了所有的緊繃，臉上露出了笑容一步一步地慢慢朝著史蒂夫走了過去，然後停在他面前張開了雙手。

史蒂夫驚喜的用力將巴奇擁入懷中，感受著他深愛之人的體溫跟心跳。

「我錯了，史蒂夫。」任由史蒂夫像是要將自己揉進懷裡般的緊緊擁抱著，悄悄地從褲子的口袋裡掏出一塊破片，巴奇輕聲說道：「我當時在自殺前應該先殺了你。」

在巴奇說完最後一個字的同時，他用盡全部的力氣將閃著藍光的碎片刺進史蒂夫的左胸，然後緊緊擁抱著他讓碎片也刺進自己的右胸。

胸前被破片沒入的刺痛讓巴奇全身一震，但他只是凝視著瞪大了雙眼望著自己的史蒂夫很溫柔地低聲說道：「這次我會陪著你，我們一起下地獄。」

巴奇的話讓史蒂夫瞇起了雙眼，笑得很幸福，彷彿一點都沒感受到心臟的刺痛。

「嗯，永遠……一起。」

聽見史蒂夫笑著那麼說，巴奇也笑了，將額頭靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，輕聲地說出內心一直隱藏著的感情。

「我愛你，史蒂夫。好愛、好愛你……所以我永遠不會原諒你，我要你永遠都無法離開我。」

他其實愛著史蒂夫，而且很深。不管史蒂夫的愛是怎麼樣扭曲，巴奇還是深愛著史蒂夫，卻也同等的恨著他。有多愛就有多恨、有多恨就有多愛。他是如此憎恨的深愛著史蒂夫。

他明知史蒂夫的感情，卻故意刺激著他，他越抗拒史蒂夫就越是放不開他。迫使那個正直的金髮男孩為了自己而墮入黑暗中，讓兩人互相糾纏，越陷越深的罪魁禍首其實是巴奇。也許巴奇才是他們之間最早開始扭曲的那一個。

「……我也愛你，巴奇。」望著巴奇甜美的笑容，史蒂夫內心因滿足的喜悅而顫抖，柔聲回應著巴奇。

然後史蒂夫往後倒下，兩人緊緊的互相擁抱著，從懸崖邊往谷底墜落。

風快速地從兩人四周掠過。他們從來沒覺得如此輕鬆平靜。

對不起，給你們添了很多麻煩。巴奇在心底深處對著原來的巴奇跟史蒂夫－－這兩具軀體真正的主人－－道歉。我會帶著我的史蒂夫離開這裡。然後將原來的身體還給你們。

在心底對他們說完後，巴奇抬起頭望向一臉深情的凝視著自己的史蒂夫，笑著問道：「……你說，地獄裡會有音樂嗎？我還沒教你怎麼跳舞呢。」

「放心，巴奇。」史蒂夫露出笑容，對他的巴奇做出了承諾：「只要你想要……我會幫你找到。」

兩人相視一笑，雙唇貼在一起互相擁吻著，然後身軀突然一軟，同時喪失了意識。

就在兩人即將碰觸到谷底的瞬間。

「史蒂夫！」

「巴奇！」

一紅一黑的兩道身影從空中朝著他們兩人急速飛馳而來。

「我抓住了！」鋼鐵人抓住了巴奇。

「這裡也抓到了！」獵鷹抓住了史蒂夫。

千鈞一髮之際終於趕上救援的山姆跟東尼在確認史蒂夫他們都還有呼吸後鬆了一口氣。

「還好趕上了。」山姆慶幸的說著，然後將昏迷的史蒂夫打橫抱起。

東尼也跟著抱起同樣昏迷的巴奇，「要不是娜塔莎發現巴奇對著車站監視器鏡頭的眨眼居然是摩斯密碼，他們大概就會摔死在這裡了吧。」

「是啊……就算是超級士兵，從那麼高的懸崖邊摔下，恐怕不死也殘廢。巴奇這可是場玩命的豪賭。」

「應該說他很信任我們，或者說……他就算真的摔死了也無所謂？」

東尼說完，跟山姆對望了一眼。

山姆沒說什麼，只是聳了聳肩，沉默地跟著東尼並肩飛了一會後，才開口問道：「你說……他們會恢復成原來的他們嗎？」

東尼望著懷中的巴奇，又看向山姆跟他懷裡的史蒂夫，撇了撇嘴，「套句布魯斯的話……雖然一切只是揣測，但我們只能希望如此。」

說著，東尼朝著大峽谷上站在吉普車外等候的娜塔莎跟克林特揮了揮手。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

**Author's Note:**

> 恭喜平行世界的盾冬進入雙黑化結局（毆）  
> 把平行世界的解決了之後就剩下原來的他們了  
> 把話說開來應該就好了……吧？
> 
>  
> 
> ……有人想看平行世界的雙黑化盾冬掉入地獄後史蒂夫為了巴奇的一句話征服地獄當上冥王然後娶巴奇當冥后的番外嗎？（毆  
> 想想盾冬雙黑化後大概所向披靡吧……


End file.
